The present invention relates to an air cleaner device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air cleaner device which has an energy saving air activation block.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional air cleaner device 2' is disposed beside an engine chamber 1'. A connection pipe 3' is connected to the engine chamber 1' and the conventional air cleaner device 2'. In general, the conventional air cleaner device 2' is adjacent to an accumulator 4'. The conventional air cleaner device 2' comprises a lower box 7', an upper cover 6' covering the lower box 7', four inner bars 8' disposed in the lower box 7', four clamp devices 14' disposed on four upper corners of the lower box 7', and a filter device 10' disposed in the lower box 7'. A connection pipe 3' is connected to the upper cover 6'. An air inlet pipe 5' is connected to the lower box 7'. The filter device 10' comprises a frame 11', a large number of posts 12' disposed in the frame 11' and a plurality of filteration elements 13' supported by the posts 12'. However, the gasoline in the engine chamber 1' cannot be burned completely.